Treat Me to a Trick
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: It’s Aelita’s first Halloween in years. The Academy is having a dance and with no one to go with, she’s invited to go trick-or-treating instead. Then invited to go to the dance, who will she spend her night with? Odd/Aelita


Happy Halloween, all of you fanfictionites…fanfictionians…whatever you call us! Point is: Happy Halloween. To celebrate, a Code Lyoko fanfiction which is an Odd/Aelita because they're awesome with a hint of Ulrich/Yumi. Disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.

* * *

We close in on the two female Lyoko warriors as they sit on a bench in the park.

"Halloween?"

Yumi gasped at her pink-haired friend before she grasped her shoulders. "You don't know what Halloween is?"

"I know what Halloween is, Yumi," Aelita said, prying Yumi's hands off of her shoulders. "I just didn't know it was tomorrow because I've been so busy studying."

"You're always studying, Aelita. You're already a genius so why let pointless studying take away your valuable fun time? Oh, I forgot. Studying is fun for you."

"I only study so hard because I don't want to fall behind. Studying is not as much fun as my music," Aelita insisted.

"Hard to believe. We really should thank Odd. Without him, you would never have realized your true potential," Yumi told her.

Aelita looked down at her hot chocolate with a smile. "I know. I probably would have just spent all my time with the computers and not remembered the splendor of art."

"And that's why you love him," Yumi uttered, sipping her soda.

"W-w-what?! What are you talking about?!" Aelita shouted on the verge of crushing her cup. "I don't love him! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," Yumi answered.

"It's not true. I don't love him. I don't even like him," Aelita blurted out before she gasped. "I-I mean…I like him but I don't _like_ him. I mean…why did you say that?!"

"Didn't I already answer that? Aelita, you're not usually one for denial. What's up?" Yumi wondered.

Aelita huffed before she stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aelita turned her head back to her friend. "I'm going back to the academy so I don't have to hear anymore of your ridiculous ideas about me and—"

Bumping into someone caused her to stop in mid-sentence. Turning her head back to her front, Aelita dropped her now empty cup on the ground. Her cheeks flared up and so did her temper when she heard her Asian friend, laughing in the background.

"And here I go, thinking that princesses are supposed to be graceful."

Aelita gulped as Odd pulled at his hoodie. He let out a large sigh before he grinned at Aelita.

"You just ruined my favorite hoodie. What are you going to do about it?" Odd said with a smirk.

"Uh…pay you back?" Aelita chuckled nervously.

"You better," Odd demanded. He brought a bag from behind his and tossed it to Aelita, who caught it ungracefully. "Those are some buns from this awesome restaurant. Brought 'em for you and Yumi. Enjoy, Princess!" And then he walked off.

Aelita watched his retreating back before she backed up to the bench. She sat down and gave the bag to Yumi.

"I hate you."

"You can't hate me. I didn't bump into Odd and spill hot cocoa all over him," Yumi said, eating a bun. "These are good."

Yumi stopped eating when she saw Aelita stuck in her depression. Thinking it best to change the subject, Yumi raised her hand. "You know, the Academy is having a Halloween dance tomorrow?"

"Really?" Aelita's head perked up as she thought of her payback. "Have you gotten asked to it by your _boyfriend_?"

Yumi's face turned bright red and she looked away. Aelita snickered as she took a bun.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it," Aelita laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between Ulrich and me," Yumi insisted.

'_And I suffer from denial?'_ Aelita thought this but said, "Then why is Ulrich coming here to hopefully ask you to the dance?"

"Where?!" Yumi's head turned to her other side just for her to see nothing. She growled when she heard laughing. "…I'll kill you."

"What for?" Aelita asked innocently before her cheeks were pulled on.

"You know very well 'what for'," Yumi growled. "You should know better than to try and fool me with things like that."

Aelita just chuckled until she noticed something behind Yumi. "Yumi—"

"You are not talking right now. You know I want to go to the dance with Ulrich and here you are teasing me about it just because you won't accept your feelings for Cat-boy."

Closing her eyes, Aelita prepared for the reaction when Yumi heard:

"You…want to go to the dance with me?"

Yumi's arms dropped to her sides as her throat went dry. She looked at Aelita for reassurance and Aelita just nodded in silence. Taking a large gulp, Yumi turned her head around to see the German brunette, looking at her in shock.

"You really want to go with me?" Ulrich had to repeat the question because he was positive he had heard incorrectly.

"Uh, well…if you were to…ask me…" Yumi hesitated a little and rubbed her arms in discomfort. "…then I wouldn't be opposed to saying 'yes'."

"Well, then…maybe you'd like to…" He stopped as he began to circle the ground with his foot. Even knowing she would say 'yes' didn't stop the nervousness.

"Well, I see that you two are in need of some alone time to actually say what you two both know so I'll be on my way. Later," Aelita said before she ran off.

She kept on running, arriving back at the academy's campus. During all of her running, she couldn't help but notice the large amount of people coupled up with one another.

"I wonder if all of them are going to the dance."

Aelita finally stopped running when she ended up at Jeremie's room. She took in a deep breath before she opened his door. As she expected, there he was, typing on the computer.

"Hi, Jeremie," Aelita greeted, closing his door.

"Hi, Aelita, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something," Jeremie uttered, still typing away.

"Really?" she gasped as she started to fix her hair. She couldn't believe he was actually going to ask her—

"Can you help me download this new program tomorrow? It'll be difficult to concentrate with all that noise from the dance."

Jeremie continued typing until he realized that he wasn't given a response. He finally turned away from his computer to see Aelita staring at him with a vacant stare.

"Aelita, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jeremie asked.

"No…I'm not going to be able to help you," Aelita whispered.

"Why? Are…are you going to that stupid dance?"

"The dance isn't stupid and I'm not going. I just can't help you. Good-bye."

"Aelita—" But she was already gone.

Aelita grumbled and stomped all the way to her room. "I can't believe I actually thought he was going to ask me to the dance. What was I thinking? He hates that kind of stuff."

She slammed her door open and crashed it closed. Collapsing on her bed, Aelita began to punch her pillow repeatedly.

"Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! How can someone so smart be so stupid?!"

After a couple of seconds, she stopped and her face hit the pillow. She was really looking forward to going to the dance. Her first Halloween in ages and she'd be spending it all alone in her room because she was too mad at Jeremie to help him.

"The dance would have been so nice. Celebrating Halloween after so long and at my first dance. I could see it now," Aelita sighed, closing her eyes.

_The full moon would be out, adding to the effect of the Halloween night. Lights would be lit, decorations up, and everyone would be wearing their special costumes, enjoying the feeling of being with their date._

_She could have gone as a princess and he'd be a prince then the two would dance the night away. Just as it would get close to midnight, the two would go off into the woods. She'd get scared by one of the strange sounds of the night and he'd hold her close, telling her it was alright. She'd look into his eyes and just before her lips would meet his, one word would pass them:_

"_Odd."_

"Huh?!" Aelita fell to the ground in shock of what she had just thought. "What did I just think? I thought I was thinking about Jeremie, not Odd."

She took in a few deep breaths before she tried to think about what had just happened. Why did she think about Odd?

"It's all Yumi's fault. Her talking about me liking Odd has me all confused. Sure, Odd is great and usually much more tolerable than Jeremie but I don't like him like that."

She heard a knock on her door which caused her to get up and walk to it.

"I mean, it's ridiculous. We're just good friends and he just happens to always be there for me but that doesn't mean I like…" Aelita opened the door and her jaw dropped. "…Odd."

"Hey, Princess!" Odd chimed. "Come in? Love to!"

Odd pushed past Aelita and went straight for her bed. Aelita slowly closed the door then watched as Odd started to bounce up and down on her bed.

"So, Odd, what are you doing here?"

"Came here to ask you a question…What happened to your pillow?" Odd picked up said fluffy thing that looked like it had been mauled by Kiwi when he lost his temper. "Did it make you lose a night of sleep?"

"No, it was just a poor victim of circumstance," Aelita admitted.

"Let me guess. Blond, glasses, wouldn't know fun if it bit him in the ankle?"

"He is such an idiot," Aelita huffed as she sat besides Odd. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with him."

"Learn to love his flaws. As I've said time and time again, Princess: 'He likes you very much. He just doesn't understand girls'," Odd laughed.

"Whatever. Say, Odd, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Aelita was truly praying he would say 'yes' but he wasn't going with anyone.

"Nope."

This answer shocked Aelita. "What? Since when do you give up the chance to party?"

"Since it's on the same night where I can get tons of free candy!" Odd cheered.

Aelita smacked her forehead at her own stupidity. How could she forget the most important part of Halloween to some people: Trick-or-Treat.

"Which is what has brought me here today."

She turned her head to Odd and both blushed when their faces were only a couple centimeters apart. Odd turned away as Aelita just sat there with her dream replaying in her mind over and over. The two sat in silence for a little while before Aelita coughed.

"Um…what do you mean? Why did that bring you here?"

"Well, I need someone else to go with me Trick-or-Treating or Mr. Delmas won't let me go and since you still owe me for the hot cocoa on my hoodie…" Aelita blushed at the embarrassing memory. "…I figured you'd be more than willing to join me unless you were going to the dance."

"No. I did want to go but that was only because I didn't want to spend Halloween all alone. It will be fun to go Trick-or-Treating again," Aelita said.

"Great. Then meet me at my room at six-o'clock sharp. If you're one second late, you're gonna owe me even more! Also, make sure you're wearing a cute costume."

Odd hopped up and gave a wave to Aelita before heading out of her room. Aelita smiled brightly to herself until she realized a big problem.

"I don't have anything to wear!"

She shot up, grabbed her wallet, then rushed out of her room. She needed to find a costume and quick.

* * *

A huge sigh escaped Aelita's mouth. She had searched for half-an-hour and only found one outfit that seemed to fit her.

"Well, it's cute, at least," Aelita reasoned.

"Aelita, there you are."

Turning around, Aelita was very shocked to see Jeremie standing behind her. "Jeremie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you—"

"Jeremie, I already told you that I'm not going to help with your program," Aelita growled as she turned her back to him.

"No!" Jeremie shouted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was going to ask you something different."

"Something different?" Aelita repeated.

"Something different?" that one had been said by Odd who was hiding.

Odd had been skipping along the campus with a big smile on his face. He was not only going to get tons of candy tomorrow which would be gone by the next morning but he was also going to get to spend some alone time with Aelita. That made it twice as great. Just as he began to wonder what she would wear he saw his pink-haired and blonde friend talking. Being the curious little kitty that he was, he hid behind a support beam and listened in.

"Yeah…maybe the dance isn't _so_ stupid, even though it will be loud and noisy and kind of pointless and—"

Aelita cut him off. "You're going somewhere with this, right?"

"Yes. Aelita, will you go to the dance with me?"

That was all Odd had to hear before he ran off.

* * *

The next day came and it was one minute to six. Odd sat on his bed dressed in a large purple cat costume that was much simpler and furrier than his Lyoko one. He had spent the entire day in his room since there were no classes today. He was really depressed. Obviously, Aelita was going to forget all about him and go to the dance with Jeremie.

"She's got thirty more seconds, Kiwi," Odd said to his vampire dog. "Think she'll show?"

Kiwi started to yip happily and Odd gave him a big smile. "Yeah, she might. Thanks, my little diggety dog."

Odd stared at his watch until there were just five seconds left.

"Five…four…three…two…one." Odd tossed the watched and sighed.

"Time's up."

Kiwi whimpered before he hopped into his master's lap. Odd held Kiwi tightly and let out another sigh before he smirked. He wasn't going to let this get him down. He had free candy to get and by all that was holy and food-related, he would get his free candy!

"Let's just tell the principal that my Trick-or-Treating partner went on without me and I'm catching up," Odd snickered.

Kiwi barked and Odd put him back down. "Try to have fun without me," Odd said, grabbing a large bag.

He headed for the door and just as he opened it, he was pushed down to the ground. Odd groaned loudly as he looked at what caused him to fall over. He was completely shocked to see a mess of pink hair in front of his face.

"Aelita?"

Aelita groaned before she looked up at Odd. Her face flushed and she scrambled off Odd. Odd sat up as Aelita went into a series of apologies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I didn't—"

"Aelita." Aelita stopped talking. "It's okay but what are you doing here?"

"We're going Trick-or-Treating, aren't we?"

"Yeah but…I heard that Jeremie asked you to the dance," Odd told her, looking down.

"Oh, yeah, but I turned him down," Aelita replied.

"What?! Why?! I thought you liked him!" Odd shouted.

"Whoa. Calm down, Odd. I did like him but…how do I put it?" Aelita tapped her forehead before she snapped her fingers. "Basically, there's only so much I can take. Computers are all he thinks about and when that was the only part of my life that mattered, everything was perfect but now, I have more important things to think about so Jeremie and his computers will have to wait."

"That makes perfect sense," Odd chuckled.

"Yep, and I also had to keep my promise to you," Aelita giggled.

Odd smiled before a sinister grin came upon his face. "Yet you're still late. I told you one second late and here you are."

"Oh, come on! I got held up! Don't hold it against me!" Aelita pleaded.

"Nope but we'll talking about that _after_ we get some candy!"

Odd hopped onto his feet and held out a hand to Aelita, who took it graciously. When she was up, Odd took the opportunity to look at her costume. She was dressed in what appeared to be a green forest dress with a tiny gold crown and pointy ears.

"Dare I ask what you are?"

"I'm a forest elfin princess," Aelita stated proudly.

"…Cute. Good. Cute gets us more candy!" Odd cheered.

Aelita didn't hear anything after the first 'cute'. She also didn't notice when Odd had dragged her out of the room and onto the campus. They passed by Mr. Delmas, who told them, 'Back by curfew and have fun,' and Ulrich and Yumi, who were dressed as a samurai and geisha and heading to the dance.

Aelita finally regained her senses when they reached their first house. Odd rang the bell and the two held out their bags. When the door opened, they put on their cutest faces.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Aelita shouted.

"Smell my feet!" Odd chuckled.

"Give me something good to eat!" both cried happily.

"Oh, my! Aren't you precious?" the middle-aged woman cooed. "A little kitty and a little elf. Extra cuties like you deserve extra portions of extra tasty candy."

She brought out a large candy bowl and poured in a large amount of candy in both bags. Odd's eyes sparkled brightly while Aelita felt all giddy inside.

"Thank you very much!" the two ran off. "Happy Halloween!"

"Oh, my god. This is more candy than I got when I actually was little and cute." Aelita was in amazement on how well the 'Be-cute, get-candy' plan worked out.

"That's how it is, Princess. You dress in super cute costumes, go to a door and be extra sweet and adorable and they give you much more candy, especially the older ladies," Odd informed.

"You are an obvious master of Trick-or-Treating. I have much to learn from you," Aelita giggled.

"Yes, but I have great faith in you, young elf." Odd changed his voice to one of those cheesy Asian marital art films. "Lesson One: Be cute and get candy; complete. Lesson Two: Use all the time we spent running from Xana to our advantage by running to many places, very quickly. Lesson Three: Use my mental map of every place that gives the greatest candy in the city."

"You have a mental map of that?" Aelita asked.

"I even remember where all the dentists, who only give out healthy junk and toothpaste are," Odd gloated.

"I am amazed. Well, let's finish up," Aelita instructed.

The two cheered before they headed for the rest of their houses. After their fifth house, they had to put their two extremely heavy bags in the wagon that Odd had brought.

"Is there anything you haven't prepared for?" Aelita wondered as Odd continued to pull the wagon. "Do you want my help?"

"I've got it, Princess. Here's our next stop."

The two walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and just as they were about to do the 'Trick-or-Treat' thing before they were both sprayed with a large amount of water. Odd's mouth hung wide open as his point drooped down in front of his face. Aelita looked down at her soaked costume before she turned to two laughing teenagers in the doorway.

"Aw, what's the matter?" the taller one sneered. "Kitty cat didn't want to get wet?"

"Looks like elf girl didn't want to either. Ha ha ha!" the fatter one laughed before he closed the door in our Lyoko warriors' faces.

Aelita bit her lip as a small tear left her eye. Those jerks. Why she oughta—

She stopped thinking those thoughts when something warm and fuzzy landed on her head. She took it off and was surprised to see a pink towel.

"Don't cry, Princess." She looked over at Odd, who was fixing his hair. "Remember how it works. 'Trick-or-Treat'. They made their choice and we're not to blame."

He finished up his hair before he went to his wagon. Aelita continued to dry herself off and she gasped at what Odd had brought out from the wagon.

"They want a trick, they'll get a trick. The fact that you got caught in the crossfire makes me real mad. So, Princess, what do you say?"

Wasting no time in taking Odd's hand, Aelita held up her towel in her free hand. "We elves are known for our trickery."

"And a cat can really hold a grudge," Odd chuckled.

After a minute, the two rang the bell again and ducked inside of the bushes. The two boys opened the door and started spraying water. They stopped when they realized that they were shooting at nothing. Both boys raised their eyebrows when a load of liquid fell on top of them.

They started screaming before they were covered with something else. The two opened their eyes and were shocked to see Odd and Aelita standing on their porch.

"Hey, guys. What's red and black and hangs upside-down?" Odd snickered.

"You!" Aelita cheered before she cut a string.

The two boys screamed when each of their ankles was caught by a lasso and they were pulled up. Odd and Aelita started laughing at the sight. Two guys hanging upside down while covered in red and black confetti.

"Put us down!" they screamed.

"Now, why would we do that?" Odd questioned before he smirked. "Piñata boys."

Both of the boys gulped when they heard that. Aelita brought out two large sticks and let out a loud whistle.

"Hey, look! Piñatas!"

The boys screamed when they saw a bunch of kids rushing towards them.

"Remember to whack them really hard so you get lots of candy," Odd informed the children as Aelita handed them the sticks.

The Lyoko warriors ran off with big smiles on their faces at the sounds of screaming.

Aelita stopped giggling long enough to look at Odd in guilt. "Wasn't that a little mean?"

"Hey, we've probably saved them so many times, it'll even out."

Giving Odd a big smile, the two continued on their candy-gathering journey. When it came to curfew time, the two were in Aelita's room with their spoils.

"Chocolate, suckers, jawbreakers…" Aelita stopped her categorizing when she saw one of the greatest things known to man. "Pixie sticks!"

"Gimme!" Odd ordered.

"No, the pixie sticks are mine."

"Gimme!"

Odd did the only thing an angry cat boy could do: He pounced. Odd pounced on Aelita who did her best to keep the pixie stick out of his grip. He grabbed the pixie stick and started to cheer. The two stopped their childishness when they realized the position they were in. Them on Aelita's bed with Odd on top of Aelita.

They just stayed in this position, neither wanting to embarrass themselves by making the first move. Just as they thought someone was about to do something, Kiwi started barking wildly. That snapped them out of their trances and caused Odd to get off of Aelita. Both sat in silence for awhile, taking small glances at one another.

"You know…" Odd's head perked up. "I do still owe you for being late."

"Oh, that's okay, Princess. You don't have to pay me back for that."

"But I want to," Aelita insisted.

"Alright, what do you want to give me?" Odd wondered.

"A kiss," Aelita answered.

"A Hershey chocolate kiss?! Those are some of my favorites! Gimme, gimme, gimme! I want more than one!" Odd shouted happily.

"Well, if that's what you want," Aelita giggled before she started to search through her bag. "Close your eyes and I'll give you as many kisses as you want."

"If you trick me, you will pay," Odd threatened, closing his eyes.

Odd expected the tasty chocolate candy to be put into his mouth or some disgusting candy that nobody, not even him, wanted. However, he was not expecting to feel something warm and moist over his lips. Odd's eyes shot open just in time to see Aelita break apart from the kiss.

"Well…" Aelita looked away as a huge blush spread across her cheeks. "Do you…still want more?"

Odd continued to stare at her and Aelita took that as a bad sign. Before she could apologize, Odd had put his mouth on hers. Aelita smiled into the kiss before she slowly returned it. Kiwi looked at them happily then curled up into a ball. The two broke apart and Odd grinned.

"Best kiss ever."

"Best Halloween ever."

* * *

There we are. Oh, how I love Halloween. Hey, did you know your personality can be told by certain candy you like? Apparently, if you like Reese's and Twizzlers, like I do, you're generous and demented. Do you think I am? Oh, well. Thanks for reading. As always, reviewing is appreciated, unless your badmouthing my choice in pairings or badmouthing my story without telling me why it wasn't good. If that's the case, kindly leave no review. Bai-Bai! Remember, take candy from strangers! Happy Halloween!


End file.
